Changed
by sarahlily567
Summary: Three months ago Emily Fitch's mum told her their London family would be moving to Bristol a place she hasn't lived for years. All because their father's gym was shut down and this is the only place he could find a job. Emily's friendships, love life, and family hang in the balance yet again. Who will she meet at Roundview, and could the smallest thing change Skins as we know it?


**Just to let you know I've decided to name all the chapters after the song that inspired them I have already started on chapter 2 so its too late to turn back now this one is called Sweet Disposition and its by 'The Temper Trap' in case you wanted to listen to it. This video made me realize just how Skins this song is and I love it, so watch it! /ZbepMsDv8UI To all the people who like I Want Us don't worry I'm good at multitasking and am not going to abandon the story. I just had a new idea and decided to go with it there should be a new chapter of that out soon. **

"I don't mind really" I said to my sister. Her flaming red hair matching the attitude she had right now, as I unpacked my last box.

"Well I do! God are you really so lame that you can just pick up and move without a care? Em if I'm actually your only friend that's kinda sad." She smirked at her jab.

"No, I have loads of friends!" I lied.

"So you don't miss your girlfriend?" Katie said slyly.

"She is not my girlfriend!" I whisper yelled so mum and dad wouldn't hear. This was a lie too, well kinda a lie Anna and I had kissed on multiple occasions, but nothing more! It just wasn't worth having people know because if everyone knew Katie knew, knowing all the juicy gossip was something she prided herself on. Even though it was usually her who started it, and of course if Katie knew she would tell my parents. Hell as if I'm ready for that shit right now!

"Good." Katie said plainly, as she wasn't getting the reaction she wanted. She stormed out and headed straight for her room.

"I've decided to go live in the forest under protest. You can come along if you want Katie." James said standing in front of her door.

"Fuck off!" She said slamming the door shut behind her.

"Bitch!" He muttered.

"What did you say?" She swung it back open again.

"Sorry!" He yelped as he ran down the hall to the safety of his bedroom. I chuckled at them as I hung up the last few items.

The plus to moving was not having to share a room with _her _anymore. The privacy was definitely something I was incredibly thankful for. To be honest, I did feel bad for Katie though because she was leaving behind all she had been working for. The perfectly posh boyfriend, the perfect group of backstabbing bitchy friends, and the perfect status #1 of course. Anyone would be upset to have to leave all that behind, Mum tried to use the old ''you'll be a big fish in a little pond'' crap. However judging by the talk I just had with Katie I doubt that went well.

I got ready for bed and tucked myself in hoping tomorrow would hold a better day. Looking around the room I was very content. Fergie and Madonna posters covered my walls and no one got to give me shit for them. I fell asleep with a smile, curling up in the warmth of my blanket.

I awoke to my sister loudly shuffling through my things.

"What the fuck? I asked sitting up in bed.

"I have nothing to wear." She said more to herself than me. How ironic as she has twice the clothes I have ever owned. I looked over at my alarm clock which was unplugged.

"Did you do this?" I asked flinging the unplugged cord at her in accusation. She turned to look at what I had hit her with.

"Yeah it was like super annoying so I shut it off." She turned back to rifling through tops while I got up and headed into the bathroom. I figured I'd better shower before her if I wanted any hot water, so I got in. I let the warm water run down my bright red hair that Katie had convinced me to dye over the summer . I wash away my frustration at the fact that my new right to privacy was already being trampled on by Katie's abnormally high heels. _You're going to be your own person this year _I thought to myself. _You will not let her control you!_ I washed my soft creamy skin, the loffa and my hair with the milky white shampoo and conditioner.

"Get the fuck out" Katie banged on the locked door.

I stood under the shower head for a moment longer before I got out taking my sweet time about it.

I unlatched the door and stepped out, a fog from the steam of the heated room followed me. There was nip in the air from the change in temperature and it sent a shiver down my spine. I walked in to my room and released the towel from my body, standing stark naked in the center of the room other than the towel wrapped around my hair. I scanned the room for something cute to put on while ignoring the mess Katie made but didn't bother cleaning up. I thought about what colors look nice on me and pieced together a red, white, and green outfit with a red bow for my hair. It was cute as a button. I walked out of my room to find Katie glaring at me and dressed in the sluttiest clothes I owned. I cheered up noticing her perfectly dry hair.

"What's wrong, was the water temp not to your liking?" I said passing her, the look of horror spread across her face like wildfire.

I went downstairs to find my father talking to James about one of his former clients. James shot me a look which screamed ''dear god save me Emily'', but as I was feeling particularly sadistic this morning I grabbed a slice of toast my dad had cooked for when Katie and I were done getting ready and came down stairs. I nibbled at one end and threw it out realizing it had become inedible three shades ago.

"Eww" I said as I sipped some juice to wash down the charred bread taste in my mouth.

"Awe Emily you look amazing dear" my dad said.

"Thanks" I replied with a meek smile. James must have taken this as his cue to leave because when my dad turned back he was halfway to the living room already.

"Emily have I ever told you about-"

"Yeah you have" I said quickly as not to let him build any momentum on his story telling.

"Oh right, nice one!... Um... well did you eat?" I smiled at my dad's attempt to make small talk. It wasn't his strong suit, so I appreciated the effort.

"I tried to, but..." He looked confused "I wasn't hungry" I lied taking another sip of the citrusy drink. There was a reason our family ordered a lot of takeaway, and a contributing factor to that could be that neither of my parents could cook if their lives depended on it.

"Let's go!" Katie said on her way down the stairs.

"You two need a ride?" My dad asked.

"Uh, yeah." She said looking at him like he was stupid.

"All right, if you want a ride we're leaving now!" He yelled over whatever show James was watching.

"Fine." He said grabbing his bag, I followed suit and got my stuff together.

The four of us piled in the van and drove off. The ride was quiet and gave me time to think. _Who are you? More importantly, who do you want to be?_

"That's far enough!" I was snapped out of my self-interrogation by Katie's commanding voice.

"It's only about a block from here, just let me drop you girls off" my dad said, the hurt in his voice went unacknowledged by my twin.

"No! Do you know how much of a loser that would make me?" She spat. My dad focusing more on the argument then the road ran a red light and caught the attention of some lame bicycle cop. We were pulled over and within minutes dad began talking to the unfit police officer about how if he worked out he could catch anyone on that bike. This made the bike cop rethink the pink ice cream cone he was about to buy when he saw our car.

"Wankers" Katie said stepping out of the car and walking away.

"Have a good day dad." I said getting out.

"Stay in school... and... Umm don't do drugs and stuff." The cop said waving his index finger in my face.

"Yeah if I wasn't going to do drugs before you definitely changed my mind." I left the cop to think about what I had said. By the looks of him it seemed it would take all his brain power.

"Right then" he said I pulled my bag up, looking in the direction Katie had set off towards. I followed, shutting the door to my safety zone and _venturing into the great unknown_. I played creepy music in my head. Dum Dum Dum_! _Katie waited impatiently for me on the other side of the street. When I caught up to her I looked around to get my bearings of the place. We were in a nice little park with a small food cart. Where a cute blonde was preparing three loggers inside.

"What now?" I asked not remembering the area well enough to know where to go next.

"Phone a friend of course." She said checking her cleavage. She scanned the park and her eyes stopped on a table of three boys around our age.

"It's pregnant" the boy in red with sandy blond hair said.

"What is?" Katie asked intruding in on the conversation.

"What did I tell you Freds, gay Jay" he said to his friends ruffling the curly hair of the boy next to him. The guy was a total dick splash.

"The day." Dick splash said beaming up at Katie.

"Oh well, Ok" she said clueless. "Can you three help us find Um... what's it called again Emsy?"

"Roundview" I said politely, she never called me Emsy unless we were talking twin and we hadn't done that in years. Which meant dick splash had shown off his friends by using their nicknames, so she was doing the same. I felt like I was on display and it was not something I liked very much.

"It's settled then" dick splash got to his feet and the boy on the other end lid the spliff he had and cocked an eyebrow "We will show these ladies to school" he began again defensively. The curly haired boy stood up.

"Whatever gets me to school, mum says the first day is the most important"  
I giggled at his comment.

"Ok then" Katie said ignoring him.

"Cool" the boy on the end said grabbing his skateboard. He looked me up and down, tucked the spliff in the sleeve of my shirt with a wink, and walked right up next to Katie chatting her up while dick splash did the same. Gay Jay and I followed two steps behind.

"Jonah Jeremiah Jones" the curly haired boy said proudly, outstretching his hand.

"Emily Fitch" I replied shaking the cute little nerds hand. There was quiet as we both stared at the two boys in front of us try to win the attention of Katie. _How the hell does she do it? _I wondered, I then realized it had been being awfully quiet during the walk so I spoke up "So tell me about yourself Jonah." I said to fill the silence.

"I go by JJ, my best friends are Freddie" he pointed to the boy with the skateboard "and Cook." He pointed to dick splash.

"Is that it?" I asked.

I do magic, like model planes and... Um play ukulele?" He offered unsure if that would appease my question.

"Nice" I said giggling. "So magic huh?" I asked.

"Yeah you want to see?" He replied hopefully.

"Sure" I smiled.

He pulled out a deck of cards and made me choose one. I did and he made me do all the other normal steps to a _is this your card _trick only when he finally asked "Is this your card?" When I said yes the card turned into a dove and flew away.

"Wow" I said clapping lightly for him "that was pretty impressive." I smiled.

"Thanks" JJ replied sheepishly and with a grin spread from ear to ear.

He talked about some kinda math junk and asked me about living in London. I said " It's fine, I haven't been back long enough to tell you which place I like better yet."

We carried on for a while and he was nice, a really sweet guy if you're into that whole penis thing. I looked in front of us to find Katie smacking dick splash, I mean Cook in the face, obviously for something he had said as we approached the front steps of the college.

Katie and Freddie walked away and Cook went over to a group of hair and beauty girls, unfazed by the red handprint across his cheek. I didn't want to tag along to watch Katie and Freddie do, as Katie so elegantly puts it, _the great northern run_ so I set off on my own. JJ looked unsure of who to follow, so taking pity on him I took his hand and we went off in another direction. After we got to a less crowded area I released the grip on his hand, not wanting him to take it the wrong way.

"Sorry" JJ said. He had bumped into a rather odd looking hair and beauty student.

"Oh, it's all hunky dory!" She said smiling. I turned around hearing their exchange, and was met with sharp blue eyes. _God those eyes._ My mind and body froze.

"I'm Jonah Jeremiah-" he cut himself off. "JJ and this is Emily."

"I'm Pandora but Effy calls me Panda don't you Effs?"

The odd blond girl turned to the blue eyed brunette and we broke eye contact.

"Sure do" she said.

She lit a cigarette and took a long drag. She offered me the fag and I took it without a second thought. I don't know why, it's not like I smoke but in that moment I would have taken anything she handed me. I put it up to my lips but before I could inhale a voice rang through the crowd.

"Are you kidding me? I leave you alone for five minutes." Katie was pissed and was not afraid to show it.

"Who the fuck are you?" Effy asked as Katie snatched the cigarette from my mouth.

"Her sister, who the fuck are you?" Katie spat.

"Whizzer! I'm Pand-" she was cut off when Katie's commanding hand was waved in her face.

"Effy Stonem" Effy was playing with Katie like a game of chess, each move carefully calculated.

"Oh..." Katie paused and did a complete one-eighty. "Katie Fitch" she said in a high pitched nice voice.

"Pleasure" Effy said uninterested.

"I've only been here about five minutes and I've already heard so much about you, seems like we're the best things in this dump eh E" Katie said coming off a bit desperate.

"So what do you have against fags?" Effy asked looking at the cigarette burning away in her hand, ignoring her last comment.

I expected the usual _uh cancer!_ But instead I got "Oh nothing I just... Um... wanted her to save me some." She was lying through her nicotine stain free teeth.

"Go on then" Effy said with a smirk.

"Thanks, but-" she was cut off by four sets of eyes watching intently JJ's, Panda's, Effy's and mine. All waiting on pins and needles. She put ''the cancer stick'' up to her mouth and inhaled the smoke, only to cough it up again a millisecond later. The four of us giggled in unison. "Shut up" she glared at me, and I followed her command. "Let's go, we're meeting Fredds in the auditorium" she said turning on her heels. JJ waved goodbye to Pandora and followed to meet his friend and I did the same.

"So you the doormat then?" Effy asked. I turned back to look at her and met her heart melting stair. She gave me a smirk I had yet to see before it excited me because the look on her face said _challenge accepted._

The bell rang and I lost track of her in the stampede of students.

We made our way quite easily due to my snowplow of a sister shoveling people out of the way and saying "Excuse you!" And "Move". Freddie waved us down from the center of the bleachers. We sat down next to him, Katie took his left side and JJ his right, at the moment I was livid with my sister for pulling me away from the gorgeous girl so I sat on JJ's other side. I looked around to see if I recognized any familiar faces and didn't see a single one. What I saw was Cook approaching at rapid speed.

"Katiekins!" He leapt to put his arms around my sister but she pushed him away with ease.

"Fuck off" Freddie said playfully.

Cook made his way to the next open seat within the group which due to my poor planning was next to me.

"Emily!" He said with a smile "Want to know the best thing about twins?" He paused at the ready with a disgusting remark to see if I would take the bait. When I didn't he got a hurt puppy dog look on his face "Well you're no fun" he said. He turned around to see if there was anyone else who would want to play his games. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to meet them. They were an amazing sky blue with beautiful blond hair to accent them perfectly. I took this girl in as she stared at me and I dared to look past her face to her collarbone and chest. To be honest my eyes rested there a moment or two too long, but that was when I noticed the delicate little hands wrapped around her waist. I followed the hands to see arms, a neck and then the face of a small plain looking brunette with freckles. The blond traced my line of vision and wiggled out of the brunette's grasp. The look the brunette had was hurt but she regained her smile quickly. Cook looked back at me and then up at the girls about two seats away from us. Cook " Nice!" he elbowed me in the ribs, a mischievous grin played on his face which reminded me of why I had given him that nickname. He winked at me and spun back to the girls.

"Hello, muff munchers!" Cook said playfully, as the assembly began.

"Cock cruncher!" The blond shot back and I couldn't help but giggle. The brunette was busy trying to get the attention of someone.

"I like a challenge" he said. She replied by flipping him off. The brunette had gotten her desired reaction because she turned back to the blond girl and Cook. " Hi I'm Sophia Moore" she said.

The small counselor began taking role. _"Katie Fitch"_

"Here" my sisters voice was loud and proud.

"I like it" Cook replied to Sophia.

"And you are?" Sophia turned to me ignoring him.

Realizing I had been completely silent I spoke up "Sorry, I'm Emily. Emily Fitch."

"I know" the blond said softly.

"What?" I asked the three of us mirrored the same questioning look.

"Uh... your sister was just called right?"

"Oh yeah" I laughed and brushed off my expression.

_"Emily Fitch"_

"Here" I said. Interrupted we held off talking till our names were called.

_"Freddie Maclair"_

"Here"

_"Jonah Jeremiah Jones"_

"Present"

_"Sophia Moore"_

"Here"

_"James Cook"_

"Yup"

_"Pandora Moon"_

"Here" Pandora's loud voice startled me.

"Hey, Panda" I said confused to when she had gotten there.

"Oh Emily, where's JJ?" Pandora turned to Sophia "He's such a blinkin dream" she said a bit too loudly. JJ spun around and blushed " Bugger!" she exclaimed and turned so he couldn't see the redness in her face as well.

_"Elizabeth Stonem" _ the woman said at the same time I realized the girl next to Pandora was Effy.

"Here" she said as she looked into my eyes.

"So Emily how do you and Pandora know each other?" The blond girl asked

Lost in the beauty before me I couldn't respond.

"Happy accident I suppose." Effy answered for me. Effy was mysterious and sexy, oh good lord was she sexy! Fishnet stockings, a dress so short it probably qualified better as a shirt, heels, and her hair in that hot mess of a way I could never pull off.

_"Naomi Campbell?"_

The crowd erupted into laughter. There was no response though.

"Jesus" the blond said rubbing her temples with her thumb and forefinger.

"You have to." Sophia said quietly.

_"Naomi Campbell!"_ The man who had been farting into the megaphone said loudly.

"Here" the blond said.

"Naomi Ca-" Cook began but I slapped him in the back of the head before he got anything else out, and gave Naomi a reassuring glance. She smiled and blushed. I felt eyes on me again and this time it were Effy's. She was looking at me and then back at Naomi. She glared at her and Naomi. What? she asked with her eyes.

"Come on babe I'll walk you to class" Sophia said kissing Naomi on the cheek. I immediately felt uncomfortable putting the pieces together and realizing Naomi and Sofia were an item. We rose with the rest of the student body. Cook had left to chase some girl down, Pandora and Effy were by my side in moments we walked to class together. I walked into the room and sat down with Effy as Pandora left to learn how to cut and style hair. Sophia took a seat next to me several minutes later.

"Hi again" she said in a chipper voice.

"Hey" I replied.

We were in some stupid math class. _Where's JJ when you need him?_ I thought to myself. I took notes on formulas and tried to focus but every so often Effy would try to distract me by brushing her thigh against mine or leaning closely, causing her breath to flush against my neck. Everything about this girl sent chills down my spine and the rest of me.

She smiled every time I turned back to look at her. _Is she flirting with me?_ I had no clue. With Anna there was no flirting or mystery it was just: you're gay, available, and the old I just felt like kissing someone. By the time the bell rang I had learned nothing except how not to pay attention. Everyone had left the room including me who was waiting patiently for Effy in the hall.

"See you around, Emily" Sophia said.

"Yeah sure" I replied. She had refused to leave me till I acknowledged her.. _needy much?_ I thought.

I poked my head in though the open door I had walked out of minutes ago. Effy turned back and smiled at me again, keeping eye contact as she walked right up to our teacher till she turned from me and kissed him. Then in one swift motion slapped him in the face like Katie had done with Cook earlier today. He stood there in shock. "What kinda girl do you think I am sir!" Effy said as if she had been the one who was assaulted "Oh Emily thank god you're here! Did you see what that pervy bastard did?" with those words the man began stammering

"But- I didn't- you- you did- what?" He lost the ability to make full sentences.

"Just keep your hands to yourself from now on and I'll let this go yeah!" Effy said. The man shook his head in agreement and confusion. With that Effy walked out of the room leaving the math teacher to solve the hardest question he was ever faced with namely _Effy Stonem_.

She couldn't stop herself from laughing. I just looked at her like she was nuts. "What the hell was that Eff, you just assaulted a teacher."

"I know" she said calming down. She handed me a folded up paper. I opened it and read off the list.

"Smoking, Alcohol, Drugs, Arson, Porn, Teacher Abuse, Sex in School" I paused and read the final one "glue?"

"All the things we can't do, and for some reason that includes abuse using glue, if it's important enough to make a rule about it then it's important enough to break a rule about it don't you agree?"

"So you're going to break all these rules this year?" I asked.

"No."  
I let out a sigh of relief.  
"_We're _going to break all these rules _today_." She said frankly.

"No way I'm not-" but before I could continue her lips found mine and my head was spinning. Her mouth tasted of liquor and smoke but in a hot give-me-more way. She broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. She snatched the list from my limp hand.

"Smoking check, Teacher abuse check, Porn… I know exactly where to get that." I gave her a questioning look. "Oh come on then" she took my hand in hers and brought us to a locker in the next hall.

"Sid you helpless perv" she said opening the locker and revealing Asian pornography, vodka and a black ski cap. "Porn?" she offered me the magazine.

"Not my type." I replied, giving her a cheeky grin. She threw the magazine in the bottom of the locker.

"Noted" she smiled back opening the cheap liquor and taking a swig.

"You don't think anyone is going to come looking for us do you?" I asked her.

"Nope, contrary to popular belief people don't give a shit." I laughed but she gave me a look of seriousness.

"Yeah" I stared at the doodles the previous tenant of the locker had left. She nudged me with the bottle and I took it.

She lit herself another cigarette.

"Thought that one was checked off" I said stalling that good girl in me fighting back, She inhaled the smoke anyway.

"It is, now drink up" I did as she commanded, the liquid burned my throat as I drank so I spit it into the open locker.

"That's awful!" I said wiping my mouth.

"Wow Emily you're hard core." she said sarcastically.

"Bitch" I replied taking another drink. It burned, my throat was still raw from my last attempt but it went down this time. "What's next?" I asked quite enjoying the dangerous edge Effy was adding to my incredibly boring life.

She took the bottle from my hand and took a sip, she did a spit take like me however hers was on purpose. She then proceeded to flick the lit cigarette into the locker and it immediately ignited and burst into flames.

"Arson check" she said her eyes glazed over as she watched the burning magazine.

"Fuck" I exclaimed.

"All in good time" she said turning back to me. I looked at her eyes, my eyes bugged and I took a deep breath. Her words scared me more than the fact that she had just set the school on fire. The bell rang and she took my hand again, not giving me any time to process.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Class, where did you think?" She said giving me a cute look that said ''get your head out of the gutter''.

"Hi, Effy" my sister said. I dropped her hand immediately.

"Hi" Katie" Effy responded a bit annoyed. She passed me over so easily.

"Where were you last class? You know I'm no good at history, you never skip, so what the fuck Emily?"

"Get off my back!" I shouted leaving the two of them behind and entering the classroom.

I found a seat relatively easy, not caring who it was next to. But when I turned to see who it was next to, I was relieved to see a familiar face. Naomi's grin suddenly made all the difference.

"Hello again" I said with a smile. Somehow my confidence had been building all day to this moment.

"Hey... Emily right?" she asked.

"I thought you said you knew my name already, not everyone can have a name as unforgettable as Naomi Campbell you know" I replied coolly.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" She asked rhetorically.

"Oh I have been sitting on that one for a while just waiting for a Naomi Campbell to walk in my life so I could use it" I said making her blush again. _Did she think I was hitting on her. _I shook my head "God, that wasn't meant to sound like a line." _now she's going to think you thought she liked you, idiot!_

"Sure you didn't" she winked. I felt a hand clasp mine as the chair next to me was pulled out and the gorgeous brunette who had been my one and only focus of my day sat down next to be with a smile.

"Hey, Eff?" Naomi's voice raised an octave, she was definitely confused by the hand holding. There was a moment of uncomfortable tension.

"So how's Sophia?" Effy asked, as if Naomi had temporarily forgotten about her completely. She snapped her head forward to look away from us.

"Fine she's, just fine" Naomi said sheepishly.

"Great" I said with sincerity.

"I really hate teaching" the blunt honesty of our form teacher caught my attention. He made us do some stupid exercise where we stood up and said an interesting fact about ourselves.

JJ who I had not noticed till now was in the class said some Math/ Sociological fact that from what I understood made him pretty damn smart. Katie's not so interesting fact about never not having a boyfriend since she was 7 made her sound like a total slut and only made Freddie inch closer to her. Naomi said she hates injustice, a statement I can get behind. Effy shared that she thought her mum was having an affair.. definitely an interesting one alright. When the question came to me I felt as if it was all too much to be honest. I suddenly felt sick "Can I go see the nurse?" I didn't wait for a response I just left.

**Naomi's POV**

Cook told us the obscene his number of sexual conquests which #1 made me nauseous and #2 actually made me curious how many STDs he has managed to contract so far and #3 Ended weird truth game we seemed to be playing.

It was then Effy pulled out the folded up paper and laid it out making small check marks in boxes.

"All you had to do was ask" Effy said startling me. I hadn't realized how much I was craning my neck to get a look. She turned the paper so I could see it.

"Have you done all these things?" I asked.

"Most of them, Emily is a wild one" she smiled. I looked down the list to see if Sex in school had been checked off yet.

"She's not like you." I said "She's good" I was being harsh with my friend but she couldn't just treat Emily like that.

"What do you care?" her words reminded me of my girlfriend again. _Fuck!_

"Just be careful not to hurt her." I said pushing the thought of Sophia from my mind. Effy gave me an annoyed look and glanced down at the paper. Tapping her finger on the unchecked box I had just looked at myself.

"Can I go see the nurse I'm not feeling too well either" Effy asked the teacher.

"Yeah, fine whatever." He said. Effy shot me a look of ''or what''? As she left the table. _Or nothing_ I thought to myself as she walked out the door, I couldn't do anything and she knew that.

**Emily POV**

"Jesus Christ" I was startled by the brunette in the doorway. "Sorry I just couldn't-" I was cut off as she closed the door and locked it. "Eff?"

"Emily?" She mirrored my tone and walked slowly over to the examination table I was sitting on. She began to trace her fingers up my thigh. I leaned forward and kissed her softly, and she kissed me back. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip. My tongue met hers and a flood of sensations raced to the surface. I felt her hands on my arms. She pulled the spliff from my sleeve, and broke us apart. "Have you been holding out on me" she asked my head still spinning I shook it, afraid to hear what would come out if I opened my mouth. She lit it and the smell filled the air holding it between her thumb and index finger she took a long inhale of hot smoke, exciting moments later. She leaned forward and placed the spliff between my lips and I did the same. I seemed to be doing better with my substances because the spliff went down a lot smoother than the alcohol had.

"So do you have any glue?" I asked realizing there were only two things left on the list.

"It's a stupid rule anyway." She said stamping out the drugs and kissing me again.

Those were the last fully audible words spoken for the next thirty or so minutes. There was something about this girl, I couldn't help but feel numb beneath her tongue. I had never felt so close to someone before, and I knew she had to be feeling the same way.

I sat up off the uncomfortable table to look at her figure. I gazed at the glow of her skin and smiled blissfully.

"This was just sex, yeah?" she said putting on her underwear and dress.

"Uh… yeah just sex." she smiled back politely and walked out of the room with her shoes in hand to leave me with my thoughts. "Fuck" I said getting my clothes on with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Emily!" Naomi burst into the room.

"She's gone, I screwed all it up!" I said more to myself than to the new presence in the room. I didn't pause to question Naomi's sudden appearance. I didn't want to be alone, but as the first of many tears fell I turned from her. The most outrageous, crazy, freeing, and non Emily Fitch like thing I've ever done and it was coming back to bite me in the arse.

"Awe Ems, don't do that?" She walked over to hug me, and I let her. Quite frankly I wanted to wallow in self pity and she was there. "What happened?" she asked

"We made love... And then she left me" I sighed feeling pathetic. I broke the hug and she shoved her hands in her pockets awkwardly.

"Sorry" she replied in a soft tone, her crystal blue eyes bore into mine.

I slumped down into the chair in the corner taking it all in. _What have you done to yourself, Emily Fitch is not some wild child drinking, smoking, and having sex on examination tables!... But she wants to be._ "I don't know what happened" I said honestly. "I mean one minute we're well you know... the next she's gone?" I couldn't explain this to her. I was still trying to figure this out myself.

"Effy is a very complex character" she said.

"Well so am I" I responded immediately. Embarrassed by my quick lash at her I tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed Naomi lightly on the cheek "Thanks for being here for me." I made my way towards the door. "You're a good friend." I said as I opened and then closed it behind me.

**Thanks for reading I really appreciate it even if you don't write a review. *Hint Emily and Katie didn't move till they were like 13 or 14 and at the end of series 4 episode 8 Naomi said she loved her since the first time she saw her "I think I was twelve." yeah If you're a hardcore enough Naomily fan to read this then you have probably memorized Naomi's proclamation of love for Emily by now. Just so you guys know 12 comes before 13 so that still happened :) and there will be some other coupling other than what's going on now. I might even do a chapter from Katie's POV for my friend he knows who he is who is a big KFF fan and because I have a good idea for a love story for her. Hope to see you guys next time, Byeee!**


End file.
